Ruber Imperator
by TheApexIsTooDamnHigh
Summary: Angel, Fallen Angel, Devils. Three factions locked in more of a Cold War than that of a three-way truce. But what of humanity? Who would represent them? The answer came to Rias Gremory one night as she led her peerage to subjugate a stray devil only to be interrupted but a hunter clad in black, bearing a face all too familiar to her. Rated M for violence, language, politics, etc.
1. Prologue

**Greetings. This is my first ever fanfic that I've worked enough guts (and mostly effort. As I'm quite the sloth in what little free time I have) to publish.**

 **I kinda liked the concept around Highschool DXD especially with how the fragile the relationships between the three factions. That said, It's kinda been gnawing on me how the politics within and without those factions are... kinda simplified. Then again, I'm hardly surprised as it's a Shounen story (albeit an ecchi one). So, to finally put that gnawing to rest, I decided to write this one.**

 **Yes, as you guessed it, this will feature quite a bit of politics in between the action, humor, drama, and ecchiness. Though the general atmosphere may be a bit more mature.**

 **This story will feature an OC but I won't be cutting Issei off from this. And yes, both will have a harem but who ends up with who, you'll have to read on to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD. (Though if I did, I'm pretty sure I'd be racking up quite a few bucks from the royalties if I did)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Humanity

A word associated with varied meanings.

Some associate it to a creature that has risen up on nature's hierarchy, claiming its throne at the topmost of the food chain. Others would call it a self-destructive species that perverts and corrupt its home. And the more moderate minds would claim that humanity within itself is both destroyer and redeemer. To argue on how humanity stands would be a debate with an undoubtedly uncertain conclusion. But the fact remains that to this day, it has stood strong despite its complexity.

"God's most precious children" as those silly little churchgoers would have you believe, has indeed done amazing deeds throughout the course of its lifetime even at their infancy. In the absence of claws to fight and defend themselves, they created blades. In the absence of fur to shelter them from the bitter cold, they took to clothe themselves. In the absence of natural dwellings, they shaped homes from the earth. And finally, to assert their dominance over other creatures that dwell the earth, they conquered one of the greatest forces of nature: fire.

From thereon, humanity had defied nature time and time again. They took to the seas, discovering what lay beyond that vast horizon of deep blue. They took to the skies, soaring with wings – that nature had not gifted them with – but instead they had crafted. And finally, they took to the stars, far beyond the threshold of the vast blue sky.

But despite this, humanity is still far from claiming their seat at the apex.

Beings from folklore and mythologies still quite literally roam earth. Though their existence has long been brushed back into folktales and fiction by the general masses, these beings exist still. Some watching silently while there are others who dip their hands in into the fray like puppet masters hidden behind the curtains.

Humanity's ignorance of such things has worked as a double-edged dagger.

While displaying stunning growth into new heights and horizons in their secular pursuits, they have left themselves vulnerable in the matters of the occult.

However, such things are not bound to remain in perpetuity.

Hidden from general knowledge, there are those who have risen up and taken the mantle of humanity's protectors. So-called unsung heroes who undertake the responsibility of making sure that humanity, in its remarkable yet vulnerable state, will not fall prey to beings of the supernatural nature.

And as one of those protectors, I shall ensure that humanity takes its rightful place in this world. Not as prey, but as fellow predator. Not as a helpless lamb, but as a fellow wolf. This I swear.

 **Fléctere si néqueo súperos Acheronta movebo - If I cannot move heaven, I will raise hell.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Hunt In The Night

**So... here's the first chapter. Yeah, yeah. I know the prologue was waaaaaaay to short and a tad cheesy but hey, it's my first time so allow me some... room to... break her in, eh? If you're one to imagine voices as you read character dialog then my OC's voice would probably sound closest to Jensen Ackles who is perhaps most widely known for his role as Dean Winchester in Supernatural (and less his less popular role as Jason Todd in the animated movie Batman: Under the Red Hood).**

 **As you are about to read, I'm quite a fan of history and literature so... if you can tell me the meanings of the quotes that you are about to encounter along with who said them, then I'll give you a sumptuous virtual cookie.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Crimson…_

 _Crimson like the hair that adorned her head, flowing down like a mane of fire._

 _Crimson like the blood that flowed from the stray devil as its deep cuts and gashes adorned what was intact of its body, its severed limbs strewn across the ground the ground along with pools and splashes of blood._

 _But what shook her to her core was not the color crimson. It was another color that she saw amidst the crimson that stained the place._

 _Blue – Blue like the sky._

 _White – White like snow._

* * *

Surprising

Surprising like opening a present on your birthday and finding it to be that toy you had always wanted. Surprising like reading a book only to find a character, or rather, characters that you like summarily put to the proverbial guillotine by the author. Surprising like turning over that last page on your examination papers only to find a question that you didn't study for.

Yes, it had been quite a surprising past 2 weeks for a crimson-haired, blue-eyed girl as she sat behind her desk within the spacious clubroom of the Occult Research Club. Known as one of the "Two Great Onee-sama's" of Kuoh Academy, she is Rias Gremory.

For the past two weeks, she had been utterly surprised at the results of her contracts. Well, surprising would be the least to describe it. She had been downright ecstatic, suspicious, confused, worried, and hopeful. Now, one may wonder; how the hell a person would be in simultaneously different states of emotion? It's simple – she's a woman. And women's minds are utterly mysterious… subjects.

And her latest source of emotional turmoil? It was sitting in front of her desk. She had been staring at it in contemplative thought for a good quarter of an hour through the lenses of her glasses – glasses which serve no purpose in correcting eyesight but one worn due to habit – but despite all the time she had stared and contemplated at it, she had been unable to come up with any idea why a client would pay such an object for a contract.

"I guess I should be proud… but I can't shake this feeling that there's more to this…" she murmured to herself as she continued staring in a half-dazed state. It was one of the few things that had been bugging her. Her new-born and only pawn, Issei Hyodou, had quite a… dismal record when it came to contracts. However, just yesterday, he had successfully fulfilled a contract that paid quite handsomely. The payment, being in the form a bottle of wine– a 2006 Minai Calvari, worth around $1000, to be specific.

This prompted her to question her pawn about what happened during his time with the client. To her surprise and confusion, the client had merely treated him to dinner and conversed with him regarding interesting things regarding the town. The details of the conversation, unfortunately, were all a blur due to Issei having been coaxed into drinking wine by said client. And for the life of him, he couldn't hold his liquor. Not that it was the teen's fault anyway.

"Ara ara, Rias, are you thinking of drinking that?" Rias was snapped out of her daze by a girl appearing beside her. She had long flowing black hair tied into a ponytail by an orange ribbon. Her expression, a teasing smile as she peered at Rias with her violet eyes. She was Rias's best friend and the second of the "Two Great Onee-sama's" of Kuoh Academy, Akeno Himejima.

"No, Akeno. I'm just… thinking…." Rias sighed. She had been too used to her best friend's teasing to bother with it. That and the note that was attached to the bottle had been bringing something up from the back of her mind.

" _ **In Vino Veritas**_ " Akeno read the note out loud. Seemingly puzzled, she narrowed her eyes at the note and repeatedly muttered its contents under her breath, trying to jog her memory of where she had heard of it before. After a few moments, her and Rias's eyes met as a name came into their minds.

""Shiro!"" They chorused before falling into silence. Their minds disarrayed by one word that came crashing into their minds. Finally, it was Akeno who broke the silence.

"Rias… do you think… do you think it's him? Do you think he's back?"

"I don't know. We can't say for sure. All we have is this note."

"What about the ones we got from last week and the one from 3 days ago?"

"That…"

Rias drifted off in thought recalling the payment for the contracts turned in by her Knight, Yuuto Kiba, and her Rook, Koneko Toujou. Kiba had received a bronze Xiphos along with a certificate of its authenticity and receipts showing its worth to be $1500. It also came with a note attached that read: " _ **Non auro, sed ferro, recuperanda est patria**_ ".

Koneko on the other hand had turned in the largest haul as she received an ancient cat sculpture of the Egyptian god, Bastet along with a certificate of its authenticity (Not that she cared about the payment as she also returned carrying a whole cake which she quite ferociously guarded and, impressively ate by herself). The price? Well, it couldn't be determined as no receipts came with it though it would be undoubtedly the most valuable among the payments received from the past 2 weeks' contracts. Attached to it this time was a note in Italian that read: " _ **Anche il piu piccolo dei felini, il gatto,e un capolavoro**_ ".

"It's possible, isn't it? These are old quotes! He's always loved history!" Rias was broken from her thoughts when she noticed Akeno ask her in an almost hopeful yet pleading tone. If anyone else were here, they would be quite shocked to see the ravenette in this state.

"I don't know, Akeno. Part of me wants to believe but another part of me says that I shouldn't get my hopes up. He didn't exactly part from us on a good note."

"But what if he's back? What if he's already in Kuoh?"

"All we have are speculations. Besides… if he's really back, I don't know if… he still feels the same towards us."

...

" _Is this how you devils treat children that aren't your own?! Lull them into a false sense of trust then breaking it along with their will?!"_

" _You had better thank whoever deity you mouth off your prayers that my duty prevents me from wiping you lot out of existence right now,_ _ **Devils**_ _!_

" _I… won't… go with them. I'll go with you. Take me with you."_

...

"But–"

"Buchou! We're back! Eh?"

As Akeno was about to argue back, they were suddenly interrupted by the door bursting open due to an over-excited Issei Hyoudou followed by Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou. Issei, in a very good mood due to having finished handing out his share of fliers early had burst into the clubroom, expecting to be congratulated. However, he did not expect to be welcomed by a scene of Akeno grabbing hold of Rias' arms with a seemingly pleading expression on her face. Regaining their composure, the two ladies straightened themselves up. Akeno went off to prepare tea while Rias put the bottle of wine away and sat straight as she rested her hands atop her desk. Clearing her throat, she spoke to congratulate her servants.

"Congratulations, Ise-kun. I see you've managed to finish pretty quickly today."

Feeling a sense of pride welling up within him, he jovially scratched the back of his head as he responded. "Hehehe. It's actually thanks to Rei-san's advice that I was able to finish quickly today."

"Rei-san?" Rias cocked an eyebrow as she asked about the unfamiliar name.

"Ah, yes. That's the name of the client that gave me the wine. By the way, what did the note mean?"

" _In Vino Veritas._ It's a Latin phrase meaning "In wine, there is truth". Don't worry. It's normal that you won't understand. After all, our language power only works when hearing someone speak; it doesn't work in written languages."

"Really? So that's why I couldn't figure out some of the questions in my English homework. I thought something was wrong with my powers."

"Fufufufufu. Sorry, Ise-kun but you'll have to get that through hard work. It would be cheating otherwise." At this Issei could only deflate as he realized he couldn't cheat his way through his English exams.

"Buchou, here is the payment I got for the contract."

"…Here is mine."

"Good work, you two." Rias congratulated Kiba and Koneko respectively as she received the payments – all paid in cash this time. She absentmindedly stored away the money as she briefly contemplated asking her servants a question that's been biting at her. Making up her mind, she placed the three items that had interested her atop her desk before taking a deep breath and voicing out her query.

"Issei, Yuuto, Koneko, can you tell me about the client that gave you these items?"

* * *

Elsewhere

In the center of a dark room, there stood a tall figure surrounded by various glowing circles that had various symbols both known and unknown to man's current knowledge. He was garbed in a black hooded long coat and had his hood pulled down. On his torso was sleek metallic breastplate worn above a black undercoat. He wore similarly colored trousers that were tucked into black combat boots that reached halfway below his knees. The only other colors that adorned his garb of shadows was a red sash that wrapped around his waist with its ends hanging by his left side and the golden Aquila – a sigil of a twin-headed eagle – that was embossed onto his breastplate. Despite his attire that clearly denoted of a more clandestine nature, his posture and the aura that radiated from him showed an air of nobility, dominance, and authority.

He stood there patiently and silently seemingly staring into nothingness when the centermost of the 5 circles around him started glowing bright silver. The glowing died down to reveal a figure – a person whose lifelike image was constructed entirely out of light. The light cleared and finally revealed the image of a woman who looked to be in her late twenties.

"Other-Worldly Beautiful" would perhaps be the only way to properly describe her appearance as such beauty would have people question if a mortal could possess it. She radiated an air of gentleness which would spur one's instinct to protect her yet at the same time carried an atmosphere that would make people carry out her will without a second thought. She was clad in a majestic roman-style dress and had a sash draped from her right shoulder and going around from the left side of her waist. On her head was a _Corona Civica_ – a crown fashioned to resemble leaves woven together. The crown, though simplistic in design, complimented and accentuated her carefully styled hair. The monochrome silver light that projected her image only added mystery to her already evident beauty rather than mar it.

Her beauty, however, served no distraction for the man clad in black. He maintained his disciple and proceeded to pay proper respect. He got down on his right knee, left had rested atop his left leg, right hand clenched in a fist and pressed to the left side of his chest, back straight as a sword, and his head bowed.

"I pay my respects to the honored Empress. _Ave Imperium! Ave Imperatrix!_ " He greeted in his youthful but deep, husky voice. Staying still in his position awaiting for his greeting to be acknowledged.

"Arise, my son." the Empress responded in her gentle and soothing voice as she watched the man stand back up with a warm, motherly expression on her face.

"May I inquire of the current situation, Your Majesty?"

At this, the woman known as the Empress couldn't help but giggle, contrasting his serious demeanor. "Straight to business, are we? You're so different when you're out on a hunt. Well, at least my little Dovi knows his priorities~"

However the man she addressed as her son merely stood there silently. Though if one looked closer, his eye had twitched briefly after hearing himself addressed as "little Dovi".

"Well, well… It looks like my teasing isn't working so well anymore~. Anyway, the council and I have negotiated for your permission to operate in Kuoh. I am quite surprised that they even granted it for an indefinite duration. How goes the hunt, by the way?"

"I have already been tracking him down for a month now. There have been civilian casualties over the course of his flight but I have been able to keep them minimal. I have been following his tracks and I believe I have found his lair. He's getting desperate; his actions are growing more and more careless. However it makes the situation even more dangerous for the civilians."

"And how do the devils in the town fare?"

"As far as I've seen, they are outclassed… Your Majesty?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Requesting for permission to speak freely, Your Majesty."

"Granted. Though, you know you could always just do so when it's just you and me speaking, my son~"

"Granting me free reign to operate freely in Kuoh for an indefinite duration is surely quite a boon for us. However, such a boon would surely not be so easily granted. What do the devils want?"

"I see you have been applying your lessons well. Truth be told, when it was mainly Lucifer and Leviathan that granted you that permission."

His brows twitched when he heard the names "Lucifer" and "Leviathan" as he suddenly felt a sense of foreboding emerging from pit of his stomach. "Do the two of them have any special interests towards this?"

"Though they may not expressly say so, it is evident that they do. My son, I will be perfectly honest with you; both their sisters reside in Kuoh. And they want you to watch over them and their peerage." His brows had gone from a full furrow from a twitch when he heard this. He had wanted to delay coming into direct contact with the two kings for as long as possible. Despite his skills and reputation, he indeed felt that he wasn't ready to face them. However, it seems that fate had other plans for him – not that he was a believer of fate.

"I believe that my responsibilities prevent me from… babysitting them and their peerage. Or is this the condition they have set? Why would we even consider such a condition?!" he raised his voice slightly in protest with his last question. Though part of him was indeed protesting on behalf of his duties, a larger part of him just wanted to avoid contacting the pureblooded devils.

"I have already agreed to their terms. The legion does not rest upon your shoulders alone; right now they are under the command of your second and I believe she's already proven herself more than capable of such responsibility. Besides, you have another task to accomplish in Kuoh. Though that can wait for the moment."

"But– " His outburst was forced back into his throat as the Empress raised her hand to interrupt with a stern expression over her face. However, that sternness quickly melted and reverted back into gentleness.

"My child," the Empress continued, "I think it is time to untie some of the knots of your past. I know you still bear some resentment over what had happened to you in your childhood but you should not let it cloud your wisdom and judgment. A ruler must know when to where his desires end and his duty begins. A true warrior should know at whom to point his sword and whom to guard with his shield."

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before once again opening them to reveal a determined and resolute glint in his sky-blue orbs. "I understand, Your Majesty and I thank you for the lesson."

"Good. Now go forth and finish the hunt. Make sure that humanity suffers not another life lost to your quarry's malice. May the Spirit of Man guide you."

"May the Spirit of Man guide us all."

The image then faded and darkness swallowed the room once again save for the faint glows on the formations on the floor. He turned and left the room, slipping a mask over his face and pulling his hood over his head as he did so.

* * *

At The ORC clubroom…

"So you mean to say that you three don't remember what this… Rei-san looks like? But are certain that the client who gave you these are one and the same?"

"Hai."

"Yes."

"…Yes."

The room fell silent as Rias's brows furrowed from the response given by Issei, Kiba, and Koneko. And as much as she'd like, she couldn't pry any further. Clients who make contracts with devils have the right of privacy. They couldn't intrude upon personal and private details of the client unless the client themselves choose to disclose it.

What made her worry was that none of her servants could remember what the client had look liked despite clearly remembering the events that transpired during the course of the contract (save for Issei, of course, who could only remember bits and pieces due to bing tricked into drinking – of which he had already been reprimanded for). Though she is thankful that her servants are unharmed, the fact that they couldn't remember is a sign that some magic was involved. And to affect her servants in such a way despite the client himself not doing any sort of spellcasting (according to her servants) tells that the man…

"…may be someone powerful…" she was snapped out of her thoughts as Akeno seemingly voiced her thoughts as she appeared beside her and set down a cup of tea on her desk. She expression was uncharacteristically grim this time.

"But what does he want?" came Rias' question. Though it was more of a question addressed to herself.

"We can figure it out later. The Archduke has given us a subjugation order."

15 minutes later…

Rias and her peerage walked towards a warehouse right in the middle of a storage depot. The innocent looking Koneko walking right in front as the rest of them followed closely behind her. Night had set and the depot was devoid of its otherwise bustling activity during the day. Each step they took produced a faint echo adding to the already eerie atmosphere that surrounded them. They stopped a few meters away from the entrance of the warehouse.

Koneko slightly raised her head as if to sniff the air. "…I smell blood."

"And I feel the aura of a stray. It's faint but it's… quite concentrated. This could be tough. Everyone, get ready. Koneko, you take the lead. Yuuto, stay close and watch our flanks but be ready to support her. Akeno, set up a barrier around us. Ise-kun, this will be your first time to fully participate in a fight. I need you to follow me closely and don't be reckless."

""Hai, Buchou!""

"Alright. Let's–"

Her orders were suddenly interrupted by sounds of gunfire coming from inside the warehouse. It was suddenly followed by the stray's aura exploding outward. That stunned the group of devils as the aura rivaled that of a high-class devil. However what further stunned them was what followed – it was another aura. However, she found the aura strange as it didn't belong to neither a devil, angel, nor fallen angel. It was almost…

"Human…" her brows furrowed upon muttering the word. A human – and a powerful one at that. What was a human doing here? The only humans powerful enough to possess this aura were usually elusive. And why was she not notified that such a human was in her territory? She mentally scolded herself. Now was not the time to be stunned. The stray had to be dealt with first. She would just question the human later.

"Everyone, let's move!"

* * *

Inside the warehouse…

Madness…

Bodies strewn across the floor those that weren't a mess of severed limbs were instead mangled piles of flesh. Those unfortunate enough to still be living watched the scene before them.

Madness…

A 5-meter tall creature was battling a man clad in black. The creature was an abominable aberration. Its skin was a leathery purplish grey. Its mouth stretched as far to the sides of its head. Its tongue stretched a meter long and leaked vitriol. Its six skinny arms stretched to half his height and were adorned with razor sharp claws at the end of each finger. Its legs were covered in small protruding bone spikes. Its feet each bore four toes at the front and one at the back, each toe featured curved razor-sharp claws, its face was a ghastly mass of flesh with a straight horn protruding from its forehead and two forward-curved ones at its jaws. Its fleshy tail ended in a bony appendage that was shaped like a spearhead, at its tip was small opening that unleashed concentrated jets of flame.

Madness…

The man battling the creature was garbed in a black hooded long coat. On his face was a jet-black mask that was otherwise featureless, save for its glowing red eyes which were warped into a glare. On his torso was sleek metallic breastplate worn above a black undercoat. Below his torso were similarly colored trousers that were tucked into black combat boots that reached halfway below his knees. On his waist was a red sash that was stained even redder by the blood that was not his own. On his chest was a golden Aquila that gleamed from the stray beams of moonlight that shone through the windows. On his back were a pair of scabbards, with the right scabbard empty and the left housed another saber awaiting for its master to call upon its service. On his hips were holsters that housed a large pair of pistols, the left empty and while its counterpart rested snugly in its cradle. On his right hand was a saber that glowed crimson, poised to kill all that it cut. On his left hand was a monster of a pistol, its barrel 13 inches long and spat bullets of a caliber large enough to easily kill any man unfortunate enough to face its fury.

The two battled within the confines of the warehouse. What was even more unnerving was that the creature was losing. All its attacks being effortlessly evaded countered with either a slash or a bullet, the man battling it displayed an almost captivating dance; his movements graceful yet vicious.

The mess of bodies, the sight of the creature, his armaments, and the fact that he – a human – was winning against such an abomination was enough for those that watched this scene to ask themselves: Have they gone mad?

"YYYOOOOUUUUU WILLL NOT BEEE THE ONE TO SSSSLAYYYY ME THIS NNNNNIGHT! I WWWWILLLLL INSSSSTEAD HAVVVVE YOURRRR HEAD, EXXXXECUTIONERRRR!" the creature rasped as it launched itself towards its foe, arms stretched forward to bury its claws into his body and crush him within its grip. The hunter in black stayed silent as he dashed towards the creature the twisted his saber to have its edge facing inwards before launching himself forward as well.

He spun his body midair to avoid the deadly claws that were reaching for him and slashed at the creature's torso with his saber before rolling back into a graceful landing. He then proceeded unload his bullets into the creature's back and tail before reloading while swiftly rolling to the side as dodged the creatures spear-like tail.

He then fired at the creature's face as he once again dashed towards it. The creature instinctively shielded his face with all six of its arms. Normally, it wouldn't worry about bullets hitting it – they've only managed to just break his skin before –but not his bullets. The hunter's bullets dug deep into his flesh, organs, and bones and the searing sensation that followed it wouldn't stop as long as they stayed. The act of shielding its face was the opportunity the hunter awaited. He increased his speed and within one swift slash, he severed the creature's left leg clean from the base.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! YYYYYOU FFFFFFUCKING SSSSSHIT! I'LLL KILLLL YYYYYOOOOUUUU!" the creature bellowed out in rage. Its hideous eyes bloodshot as it flailed its arms at the hunter, claws primed for murder.

"Heh." The hunter chortled under his breath as he holstered his pistol and brought out his second saber. Blades in both hands he once again dashed towards the creature. A bloody dance ensued as steel met bone. The creature madly swung at the hunter with all six of its arms in an attempt to overwhelm him. The hunter eerily silent as he blocked, stepped, spun, parried, and countered at the claws that came at him, dancing to the sound of steel meeting claws and blades cutting flesh.

Both were focused on cutting up each other that neither paid any attention to the door of the warehouse bursting open to reveal the group of teenage devils who stood frozen on the spot.

"My god- Ack!"

"Amazing."

"…Wow."

Issei was the first to break out of his stupor as he unconsciously swore to god before a splitting pain assaulted his head. Kiba on the other hand was awed at the sight of the unknown hunter's swordplay he stood there and watched attentively in an attempt to pick something up from the hunter's swordsmanship. Meanwhile, Koneko marveled at the display of strength. It had to be noted that while the creature – which they had obviously presumed to be a stray devil – had skinny limbs, its strength was nothing to scoff at based on the gusts of wind it produced from swinging its arms and the deep gashes on the pavement caused by its claws. That the hunter was able to block and parry its strikes without losing step was already quite a testament to his strength despite the implication that he was human.

However the ones who seem the most shaken were Rias and Akeno. Not because of the hunter's display of grace, skill, and ferocity, but rather, because of the sense of familiarity that it brought to them while watching the deadly waltz between man and monster.

"Rias… his… fighting style… it's…"

"I know. But… it can't be…"

Suddenly the hunter stopped the dance as he separated himself from the creature – not out of a need for reprieve but for taking in the sight of his 'dance partner'. The result was clear in who lost their clash. The creature had all but 2 of its arms severed clean from the elbows only its left middle arm and its top-right arm were left and neither was in good shape. Both were riddled with cuts and bone-deep gashes and were missing a few fingers. It was breathing hard as it supported itself on its remaining knee and left arm. Despite its rage it knew that it had no chance of winning against this hunter in black. Unwilling to resign itself to its wretched fate, it turned its attention to the group of devils and with all its remaining strength, charged up its power and prepared to unleash it upon the group of devilish students.

"YYYYYYYOU WILLLL DIE WITH MMMMEEE DEVILSSSSS!"

Akeno and Rias immediately raised a barrier around their group but such an actual proved to be needless as the Hunter immediately threw one of his sabers at the creature's tail as he dashed forward, the force pushing it away as steel stabbed deep into flesh, the fiery blast of power from the creature's tail cutting through the roof and shot through the night sky. Holding his saber with both hands, the Hunter leapt towards the creature and stabbed his saber deep into its chest. The creature fell back onto stacks of crates, scattering dust and debris into the air.

The group of devils once again stood rooted on the spot though at this time, they maintained their vigilance. The neither knew if the creature was dead nor were they certain if the hunter was on their side.

The dust settled and revealed the hunter with saber in hand standing atop the creature's chest. He then extended his left hand towards the saber that was stabbed deep into the creature's tail. Its blade and pommel glowed crimson as it flew straight towards him, heeding the call of its master. The hunter then brought both sabers toward the creature's neck, blades crossed, ready to carry out execution. The creature, despite its state remained defiantly glaring at the Hunter.

"FFFF… FFFFU…. FFFFFUCK… YYY-"The creature's never had the opportunity to fully spit out its last words as the sabers, glowing red with fiery murder, sliced off its head clean off its neck.

Silence once again reigned upon the night.

After a few moments of silence the Hunter in black once again moved. With a flick of his wrist the he swung his sabers downwards, ridding his blades of the blood that stained them and sheathed them back. He then turned towards the devils, the eyes of his mask no longer possessing the crimson glow but instead an eerie black. A moment passed before he coolly spoke his voice echoing inside the warehouse.

"You shouldn't be here."

" _You shouldn't be here."_ At these words Rias could only feel indignant. Kuoh was her territory. Who gave the right to a human monster hunter to tell her where and where she shouldn't be in her territory?!

"It is you who shouldn't be here. This town is under the Gremory Clan. Show your face and tell me who you are!"

The hunter merely shook his head before unhurriedly lowering his hood and slipping off his mask. What was revealed underneath the mask and hood took them by surprise. Not because of his handsome features but rather it was the color of his eyes and hair.

His eyes – blue as the sky

His hair – white as snow

"I am Dovrei Vincere."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Criticisms and suggestions are most welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2: Noli Cedere Cognoscere

**Thanks for the F &F guys and special thanks for the reviews. This chapter might be a bit filler-ish but I felt it necessary to give you a small glimpse of the Imperium as well as flesh out its history as well as build up our dear OC a bit.**

 **Raginbull: Well, politics should be rated M, IMO. Too much politicking can be bad for the health, after all. And to answer your question, the twin-headed eagle has been used by a lot of people throughout history, not just Russia. The earliest example would be the Hittites.**

 **darknessfalls865: It is intended. The Imperium in this story takes inspiration from 40k's Imperium of Man. I won't have them acting like supremacist Space Catholics though.**

 **spartan 053: Thanks. I really like the Roman Empire. You'll see more Roman themes as I reveal more elements of the Imperium.**

 **As for the others, thanks for the reviews, guys. Enjoy Chapter two.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction.**

* * *

 _Innocence_

 _A state oft desired, longed, and sought by many while scoffed, scorned, and reviled by few_

 _For children though, innocence is something they embody. Etched deep within their beings as they, the blank pure-white canvasses that they are, are unsullied by the chaos that adults have to go face day-by-day._

 _They smile, laugh, sing, and speak happily as if to play a broken but beautiful melody, reveling in the safety and shelter of their family. Savoring that state of blissful innocence before life casts them out to witness reality in all its colors._

 _But not him. Not a smile graced his handsome face. Not a hint of laughter left his lips. Not a song played from his voice. Not a word left his mouth. All that was left was a stoic shell of a boy, staring lifelessly at the world around him, watching silently as time passes._

 _He had lost his innocence. Perhaps, he had even lost his life._

 _However, a spark ignited within his mind as he stood in front a girl with crimson hair. Her blue orbs examining him with pure curiosity. He similarly looked at the girl with his ever stoic expression, his mind buzzed from its usual idleness as he curiously observed her in turn._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Why don't you talk?"_

 _"Helloo~ are even listening?"_

 _"Well, if you don't have a name, I'll give you one then."_

 _"Hmmm… since your hair is white and pretty like snow… how about…"_

* * *

"Shiro…" Rias blurted out as she stood frozen upon seeing the hunter's face. The field of crimson that dyed the confines of the warehouse, the deadly dance between monster and man, the might that radiated from the two combatants all paled in comparison to shock that she received from seeing his face.

"Shiro… you're Shiro… You're him…" her attention was then turned to Akeno who shakily stepped forward while affirming her assumption. The rest of the group only watched in silence. A dozen questions popped into their heads yet none of them were able to voice them out due to their King and Queen acting way too out of the ordinary.

"As I have said, I am Dovrei Vincere. And on the contrary, I should be here. The Four Satans have given me license to do so. Ask them if my words aren't enough. It is your group who shouldn't be here. You are outclassed against a foe of this caliber. " The hunter in black replied coolly while tapping the creature's corpse with his foot. He seemingly ignored the state of turmoil the group of devils was in, especially evident with the redhead and the ravenette. Without another word he turned and walked toward one of the bodies that lay on the floor.

"No… I know it's you… You're Shiro! You're him!" Akeno nearly screamed out and continued to walk forward. Rias on the other hand was snapped out of her daze and immediately grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her. She then turned Akeno to face her and shook her head, signaling her Queen to stop.

Regardless if he was the Shiro that they spoke of or not, the fact remains that he was a dangerous and unknown factor.

"Buchou… do you know him?" Issei voiced out what seemed to be the rest of the groups thoughts. They had never seen Rias or Akeno acting this way. They had always worn calm, composed, and carefree expressions. Especially Akeno. Her body was trembling, her voice shook and cracked, and her eyes were misty.

"I…"

BANG!

Rias' thoughts were interrupted as another gunshot rang out. They followed the source of the sound only to find the hunter kneeling over one of the bodies with a gun pointed at the victim's head. He stood and walked towards another body, gun in hand.

"…Some of them are still alive." Koneko pointed out, reminding the group of the monster's victims.

"Hey! What are you doing?! They're still alive!" Issei screamed at the hunter, preparing to rush forward to stop him. However, Kiba quickly grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"He's conducting a mercy killing."

"But why?! They're still alive! Maybe they can still be-"

"No, Issei. They may be alive now but… there's no way for them to survive those injuries. They're dying."

Six more gunshots rang out. With the final victim released, the hunter reloaded his revolver and stowed it away inside his coat. He then held his hand out and summoned a blood-red flame at the palm of his hand. He spoke towards the victims' corpses as he prepared to unleash it.

" _Aeternum Vale_."

"Wait!" He stopped and turned his attention toward the crimson-haired devil.

"What is it?" he gazed at her with furrowed brows.

"I'll dispose of the bodies. It's the least I can do as ruler of this town." Rias met his gaze with hers, her eyes unwavering.

"Alright." He replied before slipping on his mask and pulling his hood up over his head as he started walking towards the exit.

Rias and Akeno could only watch as the cold glare of his mask once again covered his face. Their expressions were as complicated as the emotions they felt. The familiarity that he had brought from showing his face once again had brought the same amount of unfamiliarity. As he neared them, Rias closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Akeno on the other hand, continued to watch him unblinkingly.

"Will we see you again?" Rias opened her eyes and asked as he walked past her, her voice low so that only she, Akeno, and Dovrei could hear.

The hunter in black stopped 2 steps behind her. The two devils breaths halted as his footsteps did. However, his footsteps resumed as quickly as he had stopped leaving the two standing with complicated expressions. The rest of the group silently watched as he made his way to the exit before tendrils of red smoke and black shadow enveloped him before disappearing. Rias sighed as an orb of red and black energy appeared in her hand.

"Let's clean the scene up and go home. I think we all need some rest."

And so, Rias and her peerage cleaned up the scene and left to retire for the night. However, rest would not come so easily to them – especially for Rias and Akeno in particular. The appearance of the man they had once called "Shiro" had left their minds astir.

* * *

Elsewhere, Two hours later…

Dovrei walked with steady, dignified steps along a majestic hallway. On the left side of the hall, the elegant eggshell-shaded walls featured magnificent paintings that would make one question whether they were made from the hands of men. On the right side were various busts and other sculptures that stood atop marble stands shaped like small Ionian columns. It was daytime and as such, beautiful chandeliers that hung above were unlit; instead, light permeated through the large arch windows on the right, allowing one a majestic view out the palace. Yes, he was inside the grand palace of the Imperium.

He walked, his steps muffled by the crimson carpet that lay beneath his feet, their fine threads covered the fine white marble floor. He reached the end of the hallway and stopped right in front of a grand set of double doors carved from the finest Purpleheart, adorned with exquisite carvings. One would say that it was quite excessive– maybe so, considering the price of its material – but given where he was and his rank, it was well-deserved.

He opened the door and was welcomed by a room that made the word extravagant seem like a grave understatement. The main hall was large; it was brightly illuminated not by the large chandelier but by the windows that reached from the floor up to the ceiling. The large gold-trimmed, crimson drapes were tied back allowing the sun to shine through and add to the hall's splendor.

At the center, sat a grand three-sided ebony desk with a beautiful gold-trimmed carpet leading to it, behind it was a grand chair – or rather, throne, judging with how it looked – also carved out of ebony and had red cushions, its back rest stood high, towering over anyone who sat upon it, carved atop the backrest was a two-headed eagle, similar to the one emblazoned on his breastplate. However the eagle's wings were spread diagonally upwards and two lupine eyes could be seen within the eagle's body, the tail ended in jagged spikes facing downward resembling teeth and beneath the tail was an inverted triangle with its bottom side ending up in similar teeth-like jagged edges, completing the image of a snarling wolf.

To the left, while facing the desk was a marble fireplace that had golden eagles perched on each side above. In front of the fireplace was a living room set; a couch, a coffee table, and chairs – all styled with clear Roman designs. The sofa set lay atop a large fur rug; its entire body was covered with golden fur from its mane down to its tail. Even for citizens of the Imperium such a rug was a sight to behold for it did not belong to just any beast – the hide and head on the rug was of a rare and fearsome beast – it was a Nemean Lion. At the left side of the fireplace was a grand bookshelf that housed tomes and books of various ages from ancient to recent – all undoubtedly valuable. To the right were glass trophy shelves of various sizes. They housed a myriad of objects; vases, sculptures, hunting trophies, weapons, and other trinkets which only Dovrei knew of their specific value and worth.

Opposite of the fireplace, on the right side of the hall, was a dining table large enough to seat 12 people, the furniture, once again, of clear Roman design. On the wall were various paintings he had collected over the years and at the very center – much to his chagrin – was a portrait of himself, dressed in golden ceremonial armor while his face held a calm yet dominant expression. His medium length, snow-white hair which was usually unfettered as it reached near the base of his neck was brushed back into a spiky mane with a spiky lock at the center of his forehead rebelliously pointing downward. He stood while facing slightly to the side. His left hand was at the hilt of the sword fastened to his hip while the other held a helmet to his side.

This extravagant hall was but a mere part of his quarters; the quarters of the Imperium's Lord Protector.

"I hope you don't mind, My Lord. Her majesty had instructed that this be placed at the center. She was rather… adamant on it despite my mention of your disapproval." A voice with a heavy English accent rang out from the door. Upon looking; the speaker was a man in his early fifties. His blue-black hair was tied in a loose ponytail and had streaks of white brought by age. He was quite tall, standing at 6"2 – a good two inches taller than Dovrei. A monocle covered his left eye which gave an air of wisdom to his periwinkle orbs. He was dressed in a dark blue high-collar vest and trousers, white dress shirt, cravat, and gloves, and fine black leather dress shoes. He was Dovrei's former aide-de-camp and current personal butler, Randall Truman

Dovrei sighed as he stood still, hands behind his back as he remained looking at the paintings. "No doubt she wants me to show off her work. As if the paintings in the hall aren't already enough. I just hope whoever meets or dines with me won't think of me as a narcissist."

"I highly doubt they would, My Lord. Well, even if they do so, I doubt they'd voice such thoughts overtly given your status and reputation." It was true. Dovrei's reputation in the Imperium was widely spread from the highest ranks of nobility down to the lowest commoners. He was regarded with either deep respect, fear, hate, or all three at once.

"I would prefer that they state it overtly. I'm rather tired of always having to play games whenever conversing with nobility. "His eyebrows furrowed as he took off his boots before sitting down on the couch, and slowly running his feet on the fur rug. He sighed with satisfaction as he felt the fur against his feet. He always enjoyed the sensation of the soft golden fur against his bare feet. Randall on the other hand stepped out for a moment before coming back in pushing a small cart containing tea and scones.

"So, why did Her Majesty summon me? Has there been a change in my current mission?"

"Of that, I cannot say for certain, My Lord. Though as of this moment Her Majesty is entertaining some guests at the gardens. Would you like more cream and sugar, My Lord?"

"As usual, Randall."

The butler couldn't help but sigh heavily as he mixed in the cream and sugar. "I must say, My Lord, though you have grown to be quite a connoisseur, your taste in tea is still that of a child."

"I was never one for tea; 'never quite understood it. Cream and sugar is the only way for me to not deny the courtesy I'm offered." Dovrei sighed as he took the cup of tea and took practiced sips. He stretched a bit while sitting lazily on the couch, his right leg crossed atop his left knee; he effortlessly looked refined despite his casual and relaxed mood.

"Well, I do suggest brushing up your palette on tea; considering that you'll be staying awhile in Japan. They do love their tea; and it would be undoubtedly served differently from how you are accustomed."

"Please don't remind me of that. I don't even know what type of tea they use and they've been looking at me like as if I was an abomination when I asked for cream and sugar." Dovrei spoke with half-lidded eyes as he recalled the awkward moments he had at the restaurants in Japan. He only knew how to drink tea one way – black tea with double helpings of cream and sugar. "Why did it have to be Japan? Why couldn't Lucifer and Leviathan send their little sisters to Italy or Germany, maybe even Cuba?"

"I presume you would prefer those places due to the wine, beer, and cigars respectively?" his faithful butler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Precisely."

"Just do take care that your partaking in such things doesn't turn into a vice. Back on point, sir, as soon as you're ready, please report to Her Majesty at the gardens. I've already run a bath and have placed a change of clothes atop your bed. Dashing as you may appear in your current attire, I doubt the guests would appreciate the scent of gunpowder and blood."

"Worry not; I always keep Greene's 5th law in mind." Dovrei stated with a confident smirk.

At the Gardens…

It was quite simplistic, at least compared to all the other structures of the Imperial Palace. The Empress' personal garden was simplistic in its design. It was shaped as a square, Its edges were walled with 3-meter high hedges while the central area had . The walkways at the sideand the four paths leading to the center were line with ceramic steps. The inner square was instead walled with half-meter hedges and beside the pathways were rare flower; some were even already considered extinct. At the center lie a large gazebo crafted out of fine marble and had featured a round table that could seat five people. As of this moment, however, in three of the five chairs sat a graceful and dignified woman, a relaxed but equally dignified young man, and a… girl with a very bubbly disposition.

The woman was clad in a majestic roman-style dress and had a sash draped from her right shoulder and going around from the left side of her waist. Her snow-white, wavy hair was tied back in a loose braid and had the ends curled and draped over her right shoulder. Her ethereal beauty was further accentuated by the _Corona Civica_ that she wore, complimenting her emerald eyes. She was the Empress of the Imperium and one of the most powerful magicians in existence, Fortuna the Grey Empress.

Across her sat a handsome young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a set of white suit, trousers, and shoes. On his shoulder was a pair of golden epaulets and a black cape that was secured in place by oval ruby pin. He had long crimson hair that side bangs reaching to his chest. His cool blue eyes ran in contrast with his fiery red mane. He was one of the Four Great Satans who ruled over the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Beside him was a beautiful girl that emitted an almost childlike aura that went hand-in-hand with her childlike body (albeit with large breasts). She was dressed in a long-sleeved, dark green blouse that was buttoned up all the way and finished with a jabot, a black skirt, and a pair of ankle-fold boots. Her long black hair was tied up into twin tails with pink ribbons that complimented her violet eyes. Despite her child-like aura, she was one that people would not easily cross for she was also one of the Four Great Satans, Serafall Leviathan.

They sat while casually chatting while enjoying _mulsum_ which was served by the pair of maids that stood in wait behind the empress. The maids were all similarly dressed in Roman fashion, their training and discipline evident as they stood still and patiently. Though, it had to be noted that they sometimes subtly stole glances at Sirzechs and one even at Serafall.

"I must say, Your Majesty, I like this mulsum of yours. I've only read about it before; 'never thought that I'd have the opportunity to taste it." Sirzechs mirthfully stated as he held the cup.

"Yeeaaahhh! It's so good~" Serafall jovially concurred in a sing-song voice as she downed her third cup. "Another one!" she raised her cup to signal the maids to refill it.

"Please don't drink too much. I'd rather not have a repeat of what happened during the last wedding at the Stolas clan."

"Oh, you worry too much, Sirzechs-chan. I'm sure Empress-chan wouldn't mind~"

Sirzechs could only smile wryly and offer the Empress an apologetic look. Though he usually carried a carefree attitude, he couldn't afford to have anything untoward happen during a diplomatic visit. He feared what his wife may do were he to return home. Not to mention the possible consequences of angering one of the most powerful magicians in existence.

The Empress, on the other hand took no offense whatsoever and merely giggled at the exchange of the young devils. Yes, to her they were young despite their true age; for she was an ancient existence. How old exactly, no one really knows and no one dares to ask.

"I am glad that you enjoy it. It's a traditional beverage that we have maintained and perfected through ages. I shall have my servants prepare a few barrels so that you may share them with your family when you get home."

"Yaaahoooo! Empress-chan is the best!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Perhaps after the other families get a taste of this they'd change their minds about the Imperium." Sirzechs jested before sighing. He knew that such was not so simple given the circumstance of the Imperium's return.

The Imperium that had once faded into the annals of the three factions' history reappeared in the 17th century. One upstart devil clan who had risen high enough to leave their master's clan and rise on their own had the mind to kill the envoy they sent to make contact with the devils. The Imperium, thinking that there was some mistake sent two more envoys. The clan responded by killing the second and sending back the third with dismembered arms.

Feeling that their name was besmirched, the Imperium's response was swift and decisive; the said upstart clan was killed down to the last man, woman, child, and dog and their estate was razed to the ground where not even the slightest trinket was salvageable – all this was done within 2 hours. Though the clan was but a new one, its strength was nothing to scoff at. And the ease at which they were eradicated showed that military might the Imperium had. Their mastery over technology, magic, and martial might had brought inspired fear and awe for the Devils.

Immediately, after learning of this, the Four Great Satans stepped forward and called for negotiations to prevent the situation from escalating to war; they had suffered much from the Great War and antagonizing themselves towards a new and powerful faction could spell disaster. Fortunately the peace talks had gone well; the devils acknowledged their fault in the matter (the upstart clan's territory had unfortunately been the only place the Imperium could open the portal to at the time without raising suspicion towards their intent) and the Imperium, having regained their honor demonstrating their might, pressed no further.

However, such a display did not do well in easing the tension for the rest of the devils. Some called for war, saying that the humans needed to be put in their place; others adopted a more neutral stance, preferring to observe what the Imperium truly wants; and only a few had wanted to at least form a non-aggression pact with them, if not at least an alliance.

It wasn't until Civil War erupted in the Underworld where the Anti-Satan faction clashed with the Old Satan Faction that the Imperium was able to get in the good graces of devilkind; though they did not participate in the war, their assistance in funding the war effort of the Anti-Satan faction by means of supplies and weapons proved to be a great factor in tipping the balance of the battle. And thus the Imperium had solidified their reputation among the devil clans. Well, for those who supported the Anti-Satan Faction at least; remnants of the Old Satan Faction still bear a grudge towards them to this day.

The two other factions also signed a non-aggression pact with the Imperium. The Fallen Angels, in particular, were quicker to agree after hearing of the Imperium's purpose to return: They merely wished to ensure the safety of mankind, to stand as guardians in the shadows and protect their brothers and sisters whom they have lost touch with for so long. The Angels however, were quite uneasy for a time. The Imperium was a massive secular force; and their impassioned desire to protect mankind from all that they deem was endangering or hindering it meant that they might soon turn their attention towards the Church (which, they themselves could not necessarily control fully) and the Imperium also knew a dangerous truth about god; one which could spell disaster for them. Fortunately, they were able to negotiate for the safety of the Church and the continued secrecy of their knowledge in exchange for a halt of the Church's crusades and inquisitorial activities; though the Church had been hit constantly by a barrage of criticisms by the secular schools of thought since then.

And so a new power has taken its seat as the fourth faction in an uneasy stalemate. They had become Mankind's hidden but ever-vigilant watcher; The Empire within Shadows.

"If only a simple beverage could make it so. Unfortunately, there is still much work to be done for all of us. After all, there are still those that didn't take too kindly with our actions before and during the Civil War." The Empress sighed as well. There were some decisions she made that she sometimes thought could have gone better but such is the burden assumed by those in power. Her thoughts were cut short when a guard approached her to notify her of a new arrival.

"Send the Lord Protector in."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard saluted and marched back toward the garden's entrance.

Moments later Dovrei walked in attired in a very dignified-looking officer's uniform. He wore a black double-breasted military jacket with a red lining that had a turnover collar that stood up to the side of his jaw. Underneath his jacket was a white-button up shirt and a white cravat. He wore black trousers that were tucked into a pair of black leather boots that reached halfway to his knees. On his chest was a golden insignia shaped similarly to the one found atop the chair in his quarters; a twin-headed eagle that was shaped to form the head of a snarling wolf. The golden insignia held in place a crimson cape that hung from his right shoulder down his back. His hair was arranged similarly to his portrait; brushed up into a spiky mane with one spiky lock persistently going the opposite direction down his forehead. For the life of him, he couldn't fix that single stubborn lock of hair no matter how hard he tried.

He approached the gazebo with firm and steady steps as he scanned the area. His brows furrowed as his eyes spotted the guests but only for a moment; he soon regained his calm and stoic expression. He stopped 2 feet away beside the Empress before sweeping his cape back with his right hand and performing the customary greeting.

"Lord Protector Vincere, reporting. _Ave Imperium! Ave Imperatrix!_ "

"Rise, Lord Protector." the Empress's acknowledge his greeting. Her expression this time – though gentle – was firm. It was an unwritten rule for her and her children that their relationship of mother and child was limited only when they were in private. "I assume you already know our guests?"

"Yes." He then turned to the two devils and greeted them. He didn't kneel this time; instead, he stood straight and bowed his head while holding a fist to the left side of his chest. "I greet Lord Lucifer and Lady Lev-"

"Woooooow~ You're all grown up now, Shiro-chan! You've grown so tall and so charming~" before he could finish his greeting Serafall popped up right in front of him with her hands clasped. She looked up at him with starry eyes. Standing at 6"0, he towered over the female Satan; couple that with Serafall's childish demeanor, the scene proved to be a comical one. "And don't call me 'Lady Leviathan'. I want you to call me 'Onee-chan' or 'Levia-tan'!"

"Now, now. Don't tease him, Serafall. Good to see you again, Shiro – or rather, Lord Protector Vincere." Much as he didn't like to admit it, Dovrei was thankful for Sirzechs stepping in.

"It is my pleasure, Lord Lucifer."

"Mu... You're all so boring~" Serafall puffed up her cheeks childishly as she pouted. She folded her arms to emphasize her displeasure although all it did was push up her abundant chest.

"I think the Lord Protector can indulge Lady Leviathan in her request." The Empress quipped. "Consider it a standing order, Lord Vincere."

"As you wish." Dovrei took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His stoic expression remained unchanged when he reopened his eyes. However his gaze was red-hot and piercing almost as if they could peer into the depths of one's soul. He bore his gaze into Serafall and spoke, his voice huskier than usual as he gently took her right hand and brought it near his face, allowing his lips to brush her knuckles. "Would it satisfy you if I called you… Levia-tan then?" His emphasis on 'Levia-tan' echoed within the ravenette.

The female Satan was momentarily stunned at his sudden shift. She unconsciously withdrew her right hand and clasped it with her left. "Ehehehehe~ Th-that's better, Shiro-chan!" she childishly giggled while a visible tinge of pink colored her face.

The Empress inwardly giggled as while silently watching their exchange. _This boy… he took his lessons on courtship too well. Thankfully, he isn't normally like this else, there wouldn't be a pure woman left in the Imperium._ She inwardly thought. Fortunately, he wasn't one to go carousing shamelessly like the other young masters of noble birth.

Sirzechs too watched the exchanged with an amused expression. It wasn't everyday that the great Serafall Leviathan would act bashful. _Good luck, Ria-tan, you're gonna have some fierce competition with this one._

"Back on point, how did the hunt fare, Lord Protector?" The Empress pulled the atmosphere back into business.

"Reporting to Your Majesty, the demon has been slain. Unfortunately, I have been unable to prevent 9 more casualties before successfully putting down the beast. Also, Miss Gremory and her peerage arrived in the middle of the fight; Fortunately, I was able to prevent any harm from coming to them. I left after agreeing with her suggestion to clean up the scene." He shot a glance toward Sirzechs when he came to report the appearance of Rias and her peerage mid-fight. This was not missed by either The Empress or Sirzechs. The Empress however pretended to not have noticed as she simply nodded in satisfaction.

Sirzechs laughed awkwardly while putting on an apologetic smile. "I apologize. I thought you could use some help so I had a subjugation order sent; though it seems it was quite needless."

"Lord Lucifer, I apologize if I may offend you but I shall be blunt, Miss Gremory's peerage is outclassed. I was not hunting a stray devil but far worse." Dovrei firmly stated as he gazed into redhead's eyes.

"I apologize." Sizechs sighed before letting out another awkward laugh. "I admit, I did it in part because I wanted to reunite you with Ria-tan earlier. And don't worry, no offense taken. But I am glad you were able to make sure Ria-tan was alright. You're truly the perfect man for the job." Dovrei nodded and spoke no more. The tension was high for a moment before the Empress interjected.

"Lord Protector, I have summoned you here not only to hear your report about the hunt but also to notify you that a secondary objective is to be added to your current mission. There have been reports that there have been stirrings of rogue magicians attempting to make contact with our age-old enemies and one of their groups is in Kuoh. Though we have secured a decisive victory at the Battle of Avernus, we have yet to completely deal with them. As such, your secondary objective is to investigate and report your findings."

"We also have suspicions that members of the Old Satan Faction may have some involvement with this. They may be targeting Kuoh due to Rias and Sona being there. That's why we have asked that you watch over them." Sirzechs added with a grim expression.

"So watch over Rias-chan and So-tan okay?" Serafall spoke childishly though her expression too was uncharacteristically grim.

"To aid your mission, we will have you join them at the Kuoh Academy." The Empress continued before Dovrei could voice his protest about his admittance into the academy. "We've already prepared the necessities for your transfer. Your residence has already been arranged courtesy of the Gremory clan. I have also told your butler, Randall to prepare any and all necessary luggage; he will be coming along with you to assist you so that you perform efficiently and effectively. Your dossier and missives will be delivered to your quarters shortly."

His desire to protest was swiftly cut down by the Empress' decisive tone. He knew that once she had asserted her orders in this manner that all room for negotiation was gone. He suddenly felt exhausted as he resigned himself to the situation that befell him.

"If there is nothing else, Your Majesty, may I take my leave?"

"You may, Lord Protector. Get some rest. You leave in the morning." With that, he saluted and retired for his quarters."

The three leaders sighed as he left. They all knew his displeasure towards his current mission. However, the Empress was firm in her recommendation. She knew that though her stoic child had changed over the past six years, his displeasure towards devils had to be addressed if he were to one day ascend.

"He must undo this knot in his heart if he is to one day rule." The Empress muttered as she stared at the direction where her Lord Protector departed.

"Your Majesty, are you saying you've named him as your successor?" Sirzechs couldn't help but be surprised at this.

"Not necessarily. My daughter is still next in line for the throne; though I must also nurture him if in case circumstances ask that he ascends to the throne instead."

"Well, hopefully, he can guide Ria-tan in governance as well. I'm afraid that my sister is still a bit… immature in those terms."

"It's a good thing So-tan isn't. I have such an awesome little sister~" Serafall quipped; her sister complex being evident in her words.

* * *

Kuoh Academy, the next day…

A young man arrived in front of the academy's main entrance. His medium length, snow-white hair which was unfettered as it reached near the base of his neck. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt with the two buttons at the top undone. The suit was perfectly tailored to match his sleek but well-built physique. Not a single detail was out of place from the jacket's shoulders, the length of its sleeves, the symmetry of his trousers, and the shine on his black leather shoes.

Though his clothing was prepared for him in advance by his butler, he did most certainly agree with the choice in clothing. He didn't like the abominable atrocities done by others people such as pulling back their blazer sleeves or wearing pants with a size clearly too small for them (which he could only conclude that they wore them for reasons of either they were either inept or too poorto buy decently sized clothes). For him, those were idiotic attempts at peacocking. _"Class"_ , he recalled his tutor's words, _"is a necessary weapon for a gentleman to have in his arsenal"_.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to adjust himself. If he had to be honest, his day did not start well. He had to wake up earlier than usual to ensure that all the necessary preparations were done before leaving for Kuoh. He didn't even get the chance to inspect the residence provided for him as he had to report to the academy early. Not to mention that despite racking his brains the previous evening, he couldn't think of appropriate way to face Rias and Akeno; not to mention the daughter of the Sitri clan. He pushed those thoughts aside as he remembered his espionage training and adjusted to his new persona. Allowing last night's freshly imprinted information to surface to the forefront of his mind.

"Um…" Just as he finished adjusting, a voice came from his right. He opened his eyes and found a familiar brunette.

"Mr. Hyoudou, correct?" he spoke amiably, a stark contrast to his cold and stoic demeanor from the previous night.

"Yeah. Issei Hyoudou. You're…?" Issei asked, feeling a sense of familiarity brought about not by their meeting from the previous night but rather, somewhere before that.

"In Vino Veritas." Dovrei spoke cryptically.

"What does…" Issei's question faded as a sense of epiphany hit him. "You're Rei-san?!"

"In the flesh." Dovrei nodded with a small smirk.

"But, what are you doing here?" Issei scratched his head in confusion.

"Well, I apparently, will be joining this academy." Dovrei once again cryptically spoke as he casually held his hands behind his back while looking at the academy.

"You're going to study here? Like… a college student?" Issei asked with his eyebrows arched. 'Rei-san' as he knew seemed a bit too mature to be a highschooler.

"Study… Well, I suppose I'm going to be doing some form of studying here. By the way, I need to report to the headmaster. Mind guiding me there?" The young man gestured towards the academy.

"Sure! Leave it to me!" Issei pumped his fist enthusiastically. His previous contract with the mysterious gentleman had left him with a good impression. Whatever happened last night was something he would have to keep to the back of his mind to ask at a better time.

At a classroom inside the Academy…

Rias sat listlessly, her chin resting lazily atop her palm while she blankly watched the skies outside the classroom's window. She sighed for the nth time this morning; her efforts at pushing last night's events to the back of her mind had been futile. She glanced at the Akeno whose desk was beside hers. The ravenette wore a downcast expression since last night. It was evident that neither of them was able to calm down and get much rest. Again, Rias sighed.

"Alright class, please settle down and return to your seats." The class was brought in order when a teacher entered the classroom and reigned in the rest of the class' attention. She was a pretty and bubbly young woman (albeit short) who was in her mid-twenties. Strangely enough, her face was colored with a tinge of pink. "I'd like to announce that your homeroom teacher will be absent for the time being due to her taking a maternity leave. For the moment, a new teacher would take over." She then turned towards the door and called out. "Please come in, Mr…?"

Rias and Akeno immediately froze when they saw a familiar figure walk in as the door opened. He strode with steady steps and scanned the room while making his way to the teacher's desk. He flashed a small smile before opening his mouth to speak, making the teacher's face turn a deeper shade of red.

"It's Mr. Vincere, Dovrei Vincere." He then turned to face the rest of the class. "Buongiorno, my dear students. As of today, I will be your new Homeroom and History teacher."

* * *

 **Yep. Our dear OC will be joining Kuoh Academy as a teacher.**

 **A question for my readers: I was thinking of introducing a crossover character (in tribute to my unwritten fanfics that I have buried in manuscript hell) that would have some relation with our Lord Protector. Would you prefer Moka Akashiya (from Rosario+Vampire) or Lilliane Von Phoenix (from Princess Resurrection)? Or would you rather that I stick to the DXD Universe and develop Kiyome Abe instead? Feel free to write your choices and reasons in your reviews.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
